Aullandole a un corazon herido
by Darck-fma-love-mayANDwinry
Summary: Winry es una "mujer lobo" y tiene una mision mas que clara,matar un traidor y a todos sus seguidores,pero... como hacerlo si la persona  o   bien lobo a la que amas es uno de ellos?
1. Quemandome

Aullándole a un corazón herido

NOTA/AUTORAS: hola! Somos Luz marina y Darck-fma-love_winryANDmay les aclaramos: primero, estamos tan al pedo que, mientras veíamos una película llamada " las aventuras de la mujer lobo" se nos ocurrió hacer un fic de una joven que era loba… y le toco ser la loba a winry… aclaramos, el tema de la peli no tiene nada que ver con el del fic.

Otras aclaraciones:

N/A: NOTA DE 1 AUTORA. PUEDEN SER O YO (LUZ MARINA) O DARCK…

N/AS: NOTA DE AUTORAS. ES DECIR LA OPINIO DE AMBAS

N/A/L: NOTA DE AUTOR DE LU(NOTA DE DARCK…)

N/A/LM: NOTA DE AUTOR DE LUZ MARINA

ENTRE PARENTESIS LOS PENAMIENTOS DE WINRY... EJEMPLO:

(…)entiendes?

**(NO)**_si… entiendo_(…)

/o/o CAMBIO DE ESCENA…

SIN MAS NI MENOS AQUI VIENE EL FIC...

Autor/as: Luz Marina Rivero y Luana Estefanía Macrón Ivanoff

Capitulo 1: Quemándome…

Debí saber que ella estaba equivocada…Hola mi nombre es Winry ,tengo 19 años (este mes cumplo 20 años)y soy una muy destacada mecánica nacida en Reesembull,por ahora me encuentro viviendo en Rush Valley, la ciudad de los mecánicos de auto mail…Tengo un gran secreto que me consume por dentro, apuesto que ustedes conocen las leyendas d los hombres lobos… solamente existes Hombres lobos no mujeres lobos en muchas películas… tal vez no entiendan mi indirecta es decir adoro esa películas pero… es un insulto para mí y mi manada… así es soy una mujer lobo "cachorra" si es que se me pueda llamar cachorra, tengo 19 años! Pero no soy adulta! Es decir soy joven, o adolescente, no sé cómo se llama a los de mi edad… volviendo al tema principal, mi manada y yo tenemos una misión, rastrear a Darcia, el lobo traidor llevarlo ante los ojos de la corte de la manada, que el encargado es mi padre… y se decidirá según la gravedad cometida si es perdonado o es condenado…para logarlo, yo mi manada nos tuvimos que disfrazar ya que si un humano ve a un lobo en la ciudad se sentirá alarmado (y sobre todo asustado)comenzara a gritar y… x así decirlo cagara la misión ya que Darcia será informado de nuestra presencia y huira junto con sus aliados o "Darcianos" como los llama la corte de manada…L a forma en la que me disfrazo es una humana caucásica, rubia , de ojos azules,1.60 de altura y lleva un saco blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas, borcegos negros atados con cordones tan gruesos que parecen sogas…un short negro y una remera gris…y una bufanda rosa…mis camaradas me dicen que mi ropa va justo con mi personalidad: seria, un poco divertida solo con aquellos a los cuales les tengo confianza, muy testaruda y un poco rara en cuanto a gustos y decisiones, aunque, mi color de cabello licántropo no es el mismo color que tengo en mi forma humana, soy un lobo negro… y mi transformación es rubia? Tal vez mis camaradas si tengan razón… mi mejor amiga es Nelly… una pantera joven/adolescente/cachorra llámenla como quieran… de ojos verdes y cabello negro… ella escapo de su manada ya que sentía limitada en cuanto a sus diversiones y desde entonces vive en reesembull, en un rancho alejado de la ciudad, disfrazada en su forma humana… viviendo de las ovejas, cabras vacas y gallinas que cría en su rancho… a menudo nos vemos y nos reunimos en su rancho para charlar, jugar y comer…

En cuanto a mí, para cubrir mis aspectos de loba soy mecánica, aprendiz de Pinako rockbell (de allí mi falso apellido, el cual tome y use cuando esta murió)que trabaja en rush balley, tengo mi propio taller donde cree un nuevo tipo de auto mail que ya salió en venta y es un perfecto éxito. Cuando la abuelita Pinako me obsequió su casa… y a su perro Den… al cual entrene y ahora a desarrollado instinto Licántropo y ahora salgo con el mí manada para lograr hallar al canalla de Darcia… volviendo a mi historia:

Todo sucedió una mañana en la cálida ciudad de Rush Valley, con las tan típicas y también muy cálidas bienvenidas de los lugareños y mecánicos del lugar, me dirigía a mi típica caminata por el parque para hacer mis típicas tareas, cuando una persona tomo mi bolsa, no llevaba con migo me llave inglesa, ya que estaba en la bolsa pero de haber lo que me deparaba el destino, me abría arriesgado a saltar sobre aquel ladrón y arriesgarme a recibir un disparo… pero, solo ice lo que una típica joven de 19 años haría… "Auxilio alguien robo mi bolso", luego de que grite me sentí estúpida y sentí que era una idiota… deseo en mi pecho de tomar mi8forma original y morderle el cuello a aquel hombre…pero no podía salir de mi papel… igual ya era tarde para remordimientos, ya habían corrido tas el hombre y cuando reaccioné, mi bolso se encontraba frente a mis orbes azules, lo tome, y mire al hombre(o mejor dicho joven) que me lo trajo de nuevo… el joven era caucásico de 17 o 18 años cabello rubio y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y ojos dorados, llevaba un saco marrón y (no recuerdo que más llevaba puesto)… se acerco naturalmente y me entrego el bolso… me dijo:

-hola, mi nombre es Edward Elric… aquí tienes tu bolso…-

-gracias (le dije un poco petrificada)-mi.. Nombre es Winry Rockbell-

-ah… tú eres la maniática de la que me hablaron-

Le di un golpe con mi tan preciada llave… nadie, repito, nadie, incluso ni mi salvador puede llamarme "maniática"

-oye oye ahora que te ice para que me trates de muñeca de trapo…-dijo quejándose y a la vez sobándose la herida-chichón que le regale, cortesía de mi llavecilla…

-¡llamarme… maniática!-bajando la retaguardia…

-perdón es que tengo un problema y el señor del taller de +o- tres cuadras me dijo exactamente con estas palabras" ahora estoy con unos problemas pero busca a esa maniática de los auto mails como es que se llama, ¡ah winry!

Le di otro golpe con mi llave… maniática otra vez!

-pero para loca q te estoy haciendo?

-para! Loca (lo golpeo) maniática (otro golpe) Loca (lo golpeo) maniática (otro golpe) Loca (lo golpeo) maniática (otro golpe)-

-me di cuenta de que el no me estaba llamando así realmente; así que deje de golpearlo, vi que se levantaba muy lentamente… le ofrecí m mano para levantarse y me sonrió, tras ese acto acepto me mano y se levantó… lo lleve hasta mi casa donde mi Guau guau den nos recibió ladrando y saltando a mí y a mi invitado…el chico comenzó a tocar a mi perro, y a jugar con el…yo ya no hago eso, 1para mí eso es un poco infantil…19 años… ya estoy grande para esas niñerías…debía concentrarme en dos cosas:

Llenar la heladera con los bienes necesitados por mí… (Mi perro, obviamente yo no como comida humana… sabe horrible) y debía pagar todas las cuentas es decir la cuenta de luz, el teléfono, agua y otras cosas…que tal vez un lobo como yo no necesite, pero alguien puede pensar que una adolescente de 19 años utilizaría diariamente, no olvidemos que debo mantener el rol de una joven normal… es decir tener todo lo que una joven necesita o que al menos utilizaría para vivir oh el televisor! Como puedo olvidarme de él… x el miro a los MIDACHI!(N/A: lol) y 2

Debía eso era lo único en lo que mi mente debía centrarse… ni siquiera debía distraerme con ilusiones amorosas… "El amor es una distracción" esas eran las palabra que mi abuela pinako, que en paz descanse, me hacia recordar, ¡y vaya que tenía razón! Nunca olvidare cuan profundo fue el amor que sentí la ultima vez x aquel que alguna vez fue mi amigo, me distrajo a tal punto hasta que, esa distracción le costó la vida a mi abuela… un momento como fue que llegue a este tema? Según recuerdo estaba contándoles sobre las únicas cosas en las q debo concentrarse (N/a/L: se parece a mi profesora de salud y adolescencia…Winry querida… con un pu… tema te vas por la rama que está en ese árbol XD) (N/A/LM: jaja así es mi profe de latín, se va x las ramas hasta q no lo vez en el horizonte (?))

Me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que Edward tubo q aclarar su garganta para hacerme volver a la tierra…

-oh…tu… ¿sigues aquí?

-en primer lugar tu eres la que me trajo, con ir a un taller me alcanzaba ¿o acaso me trajiste aquí para seducirme y terminar x hacer el amor?

-SOS un hentai de mierda! Bola de acá!

-como dulzura? Te recuerdo q no tengo 2 alitas, solo 2 putos autonails mal hechos que pesan 10 toneladas! Me ayudas xfavor!

-disculpa q dijiste solo escuche bla bla bla automails!

-que?de

-que de que?

Que del que de que?

Como que del que de que?

Cuando del como del que del que de que? – continuo con su trabalenguas sin sentido… pero él no me iba a ganar…

Como del cuando xq del que de cómo del q de qué?

Hubo una pausa… seguida x un silencio incomodo que fue roto por los gemidos del joven

-eh?(se quejo mientras hacia muecas con su cara)

-no admitirás que… estuvo divertido?

-lo estuvo! Jeje eres buena, de hecho la primera que me gana en mis propios juegos!

-¿Puedo ver? ¿Los auto mails? ¿Para ver si puedo ayudarte? (le pregunte aunque no tenía ganas de trabajar en ese momento)

-si –me contesto, y comenzó a quitarse el saco…

Se acerco y pude ver un perfecto auto mail, imitación del que construí yo misma, este tenía una mordida, de un lobo pude detectar(es que ya he hecho muchas XD)al verificar note algo q (para mi) era impactante… uno de los dientes del animal se encontraba en el automail…como Ed(como me dijo que lo llame) estaba boca abajo en la cama… aproveché y quite el diente del animal con una pinza.

-¿sucede a-algo?

-eh… no! No, ¿por qué preguntas?dije mientras quitaba el diente

-por que te detuviste… se sentía bien lo que estabas haciendo…¿qué haces ahora?

Coloque el diente en uno de mis bolsillos traseros de mi short.

-nada, solo verificaba que tan dañado esta el automail… está muy dañado… ¿puedes explicarme como hiciste para romperlo hasta tal punto?

-hacia… algo… una misión…

-¿mision?¿ Que clase de misión…?

-¡no te interesa!

Me hablo de mala manera, por lo que me enfade, hasta un lobo puede enfadarse si le hablas mal… pero el tenia razón, no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo por lo que le sucedía… pero ese diente me daba… como dicen los humanos… "mala espina".

-eh… perdón por hablarte así…es que estoy pasando por malas… ¿me entiendes?

-(no)…si…- -aquí… hay un problema Ed… te explicare:

El automail está muy dañado y si lo dejo como esta, pues puede que se descomponga (N/A/LM: ¿Mucho más de lo que está? Imposible)y deje de funcionar… y si lo arreglo tendré que quitártelo y hacer otro pero tardare aproximadamente 1 hora… ¿tú qué prefieres?-le dije, luego de eso me levanté de la silla

-eh… opción 2-me dijo luego de que soltó una risa

-está bien… pero primero puedo hacer un café… es que ya tengo sueño…(dije mientras me frotaba los ojos)

-solo si me haces uno también…

me rei-de acuerdo-

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, tome la tetera y me dirigí hacia el grifo de agua… lo active y llene la tetera de agua… encendí la hornalla y coloque la anterior sobre la hornalla…el agua tardaba mucho…fui a buscar dos tazas… la negra para mi… la amarilla para el… se la deje en la mesita junto al sofá…eran mas de las 12… tenia sueño… tome el franco que contenía el café dentro… debía hacer todo como me enseñó Claw…2 cucharadas de café en polvo… una de azúcar y cantidad a gusto de agua…Fangs…como extrañaba a mi gran amigo… era un apoyo incondicional… aunque siempre estaba de mal humor, el siempre te ayudaba, con cualquier cosa… pese a lo que sea…Wisquers…era un gordo comelon… siempre me quitaba la comida y solo engordaba y engordaba… pero igual lo quería… era dulce(pese a todo¬¬)Howl… era el mas pequeño de todos nosotros…el mas tierno y el mas jugueton, ¡no olvidmeos lo dormilon que era! Y aunque Wisquers si que comia… Howl no se quedaba atrás!era un lobo de un color marron cobrizo, al igual que su corazón… de un color cobrizo valiente, ¡chiquito pero poderoso! White… era una loba alvina, proveniente del polo norte…donde solo había nieve y glaciares, dónde los lobos estaban siendo cazados, ella logro escapar por mera suerte, somos muy buenas amigas. Moon, una loba gris de mal carácter, todo para ella tiene que pasarle por: o mala, o maleducada o porque nadie la quiere… en pocas palabras ¡todo le pasa a ella!

Ahí mis amigos, camaradas, los extraño…

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/p/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/p/o/o/o/o/o/o

En la fría briza, alguienn camina por un pueblo desolado y empobrecido, hay edificios altos, pero destruidos, con maderas quebradas, cortinas casi deshechas y autos oxidados en las calles de ese endemoniado pueblo…6 lobos se encuentras esquivando los ya mencionados autos, como si estuvieran buscando algo, en ese desolado y al parecer abandonado pueblo

-¿Cuando saldremos de este pueblo fantasma Fangs?

-¡ya es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas Moon!

-¿cuantas veces te lo hemos preguntado, todos?

El lobo se da vuelta

-aver:

Claws:5

Whisquers: 14 veces… seguido por 4 veces que pregunta ¿Dónde hay comida?(imitando la voz de wisquers)

Howl:7

White: aun ninguna vez

Y moon: 4-

-Fangs… creo que Darcia escapo, admítelo , sin Winry esrto es mucho mas difisil de hacer, la necesitamos…-le dijo Claw a Fangs, ya rendido y cansado por realizar aquella búsqueda… en la cual fallaron.

-es cierto fangs,es muy buena rastreando, y a la vez llevando batallas-Agrego White

- y… ¿que hacemos?-

-volver a Reesembull-

-muy bien, en marcha, no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra cita con nuestra loba negrita… dijo Moon animando a su manada(espero que con "negrita" se refiera a mi cabello de mi forma lobo¬¬)

Los 6 comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del como lo nombre Moon, "pueblo fantasma"

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Las 3 de la mañana, y yo arreglando el atomail de aquel joven que acababa de conocer... uh... la vida es corta y aburrida, dios ¿cuando me muero?¿xq no me muero?¿me ahorrarías varios intentos de suicidio si me matas x un ataque al corazón eh?... Ed estaba durmiendo en mi sofa, oigo q tocan la puerta, digo no... -. ¡son las 3 Am! andate al diablo! no pienses q te habrire la puerta- grite

Hubo un breve silencio...

TOC TOC TOC

una venita se me formaba en la cabeza...

- consiguete una vida!-

TOC TOC TOC

me dirigui resignada hasta la puerta, armada hasta los dientes(que hasta? con los dientes;) coloque me mano en la perilla, pero... comenzo a doleme la garganta, senti que me QUEMABA... _PERO... por que, sentia un fuego enorme en mi pecho, en mi garganta y en mi paladar... sentia ardor... no se bien que era lo que sentia, pero era espantoso... el molesto sonido continuaba, y no podia gritar nada, solo movi la perilla y ... estaba lista para atacar... pero algo me sorprendio..._

_Próximo capitulo... CACERÍA... COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS!_


	2. Caceria

**Aullándole a un corazón herido**

Ahora les paso a explicar… x ahora no va a pasar nada con Winry y con Edward, pasara + o – 5 capítulos + adelantes, ahora voy a tratar de explicar la vida de Winry… y a explicar a lo largo de la historia xq Winry no puede matar a UNO DE LOS DARCIANOS (seguidores de Darcia el traidor) y el por que del titulo…(el que me dice el xq de que Winry no lo puede matar al seguidor ahora sin saber de que trata la historia les cuento todo pero todo de la historia en un comentarioi!) chau chauu!

**Capitulo 2… cacería… como en los viejos tiempos!**

(…) no podía gritar nada, solo moví la perilla y... estaba lista para atacar... pero algo me sorprendió...

-¡White!- grite, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba para gritar.

-¡Winy!-grito mi mejor amiga

-hola también me alegro de verte Winry…- agrego Fangs… furioso xq salude a White y no a el primero, qué supuestamente, el es el jefe de la manada

-¡muy buenos días Fangs!, Claws, Howls y Moon… espero no olvidarme de nadie-le conteste a fangs y a mis camaradas… para q no se enfaden

-te olvidas de mi- salto Wisquers, sin haberme dado cuenta ya había entrado y mi casa, y tomado una pata de pollo de la alacena.

-¡Wisquers!-tarareo Claws… q crees que haces… ¿¡comer sin autorización!

-¿desde cuando necesito autorización para comer?

-desde ahora, yo tengo que comer primero, dame eso…-se acerco bruscamente a Wisquers, para quitarle la pata de pollo, Este salto sobre Winquers transformado en su forma lobo

Wisquers paresia un lobo despreocupado pero en su forma lobo, este daba terror, y si te metías entre el y su comida, ¡no dudes que perderás sangre!

Frente a la puerta, donde estábamos todos había un espejo, donde todos estábamos siendo reflejados, no en nuestra forma humana, sino, en nuestra forma original, al notar esto entramos y cerramos la puerta, de manera que nadie, a no ser que seamos nosotros, lo notara. Y en el momento recordé mi dolor… ya se me avía pasado… ¿o acaso el dolor fue reemplazado con la alegría de ver a mis camaradas de nuevo, pero luego volvería por su revancha?

Le informe de mi dolor de garganta a Fangs de inmediato…

-Fangs, unos minutos antes de abrirles la puerta…-

-y de gritarnos que nos vallamos al demonio…-me interrumpió

-sentí una especie de dolor-ardor-¿sed? En mi garganta-le explique

-dime exactamente, en que lugares…-

Le señale mi cuello, paladar, garganta y pecho…Fangs se quedo mirándome… y me pregunto

-hace cuanto que no cazas?-

-mas de 3 meses-

-o sea que desde que nos fuimos-

-masomenos…-

-bueno, digamos que, no eres un vampiro… pero, seguramente tienes sed de sangre…-

-(¿?¿?¿?¿) ¿Como dices?(0.0)- LO mire como si me estuviese diciendo un chiste que no puedo comprender

-¡Ah!-salto Moon-¿Como lo que tuve yo hace una semana?-

Yo:o.o

-si, exactamente, a cada lobo le sucede, solo que a diferentes etapas de la vida (yo: :0) lo mejor es que nos ocurra a esta etapa… ya que en esta etapa tienes mejor autocontrol…

Edward ya se había marchado (juntito cuando ellos golpearon la puerta -.-) ya que debía a volver a su casa xq su hermano supuestamente se preocuparía, pero no recibió ninguna llamada de el a su teléfono y marcho a ver si se encontraba bien y se lo agradezco con toda mi alma a dios, odiaría que el oyera mi gran conversación sobre "sed de sangre" cacerías y todo eso…

Fangs me trajo devuelta a reesembull al decirme:

-Win, mañana iremos de cacería de acuerdo, ¿ahora que tal si dormimos?-

-si ^^ yo invito, ¡hospedaje gratis!-(N/A/LM: yo también quiero hospedaje gratis en reesembull!)

-que bien! ¿¡Y comida gratis también!- ya deben saber quien fue el bobo que pregunto eso ¬¬

-si ¬¬ - le respondí

Los invite a entrar a mi habitación, había dos camas extras… la mía era MIA ¬¬, las otras 2… (Que se arreglen ellos XD)

Al otro día desperté primera que todos, mira hacia las camas durmieron los nenes con los nenes y las nenas con las nenas(ah como la canción de esa famosa banda "Las Primas" llamada los nenes con los nenes las nenas con las nenas) solté una risa, salí para ejercitan un poco con Den

-Regla uno: concentración-

Mi perro: Guau

-Regla 2: usar la fuerza de tu oponente como arma-

Mi perro: Guau guau

-Regla 3: tu única arma son tus dientes-

Mi perro: Guau guau guau

-Regla cuatro y ultima: nunca, jamás, en tu vida: salgas a entrenar sin ingerir amenos 2 pollos enteros (sobre todo si eres un lobo)-dije y me caí de espaldas

Mi perro se acercó a mi cuerpo y se me tiro encima… pegue un grito, el cual, por suerte, logro escuchar mi manada…

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

EN MI HABITACION…

Se escuchan los ronquidos de Whisquers (y de quien más!) Moon Y Whithe duermen en silencio, una de cada esquina de la cama… a diferencia de los chicos que estaban durmiendo:

Fangs abajo, Claws arriba, Howls aplastado x ambos y Wisquers arriba de los 3, cómodo el forro ¬¬ y los otros 3 se re asfixian ¬¬… se escucha un grito (el mió)

Wisquers: ¡apaguen el despertador!

Fangs se despierta, pero descubre que no se puede levantar ya que tiene a 3 lobos sobre el, sumándole la mala suerte de que uno de esos lobos pesa lo mismo que una ballena (¡el que descubre quien es se gana una galletita!)Fangs trata de forsegear para salir, pero no lo logra,se transforma en lobo, pero nada, pero… siempre existe la fuerza bruta… Abre su boca mostrando sus enormes fauces, coloca su boca alrededor del brazo de Howls. Acto seguido: cerrar el hocico

Acto seguido: otro grito, el de Howls; este reacciono sin pensar y mordió a Claws y Claws, con la fuerza que tiene pego un salto con el cual, lanzo Winquers como si este pesara 5 gramos… bueno… son los misterios de la naturaleza…

Las chicas se levantaron automáticamente cuando Winquers callo sobre ellas…lkas chicas, o mejor dicho Moon mordió a Winquers en la pata, ya saben como es, es una malhumorada… ¬¬ y este se levanto… corrieron hacia donde estaba yo bajo mi perro…

-winry estas bien, que podemos hacer para ayudarte- me dijo White

-solo…¡no le digan que ruede y viviré! Ténganlo x seguro-refiriéndome a Den

/O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

En el campo que queda detrás de mi casa estábamos toda la manada, ensayando métodos de ataque, yo contra White (obvio, no llevamos re bien y hacemos todo juntas!) Moon y Claws, Howls Y Wisquers Y fangs… el forro no entrenaba solo nos decía que hacer… (No debo juntarme más con humanos, ahora tengo sus malas costumbres incorporadas)Luego de un momento Fangs levantó su mano, en señal de que nuestro entrenamiento ya había sido + que suficiente y nos había quedado claro…

-Ahora… el momento que tanto avían esperado… ¡la cacería!-grito Fangs con un animo que es muy fácil de contagiar

El lobo salio corriendo en su forma lobo, todos lo seguimos, transformados al igual que el… En un trayecto del camino… todos los lobos menos Fangs se detuvieron… yo continué corriendo _ellos no necesitan cazar, ellos ya lo hicieron en el camino entonces quedamos en que se iban a quedar vagabundeando x ahí… tu ven con migo necesitas cazar mas que nadie, ese ardor puede volver en cualquier momento… _me dijo Fangs x comunicación licantrofa… continuamos corriendo hasta un estanque…

-¿Vamos a nadar?- le pregunte

- No, acabo de limpiar mi pelaje, vamos a saltarlo…

-tu primero-le dije horrorizada, el estanque media más de3000 Km. Y dijo "saltarlo" ¿como si midiera3 cm?

El dio 3 pasos para atrás, tomo aire y corrió para adelante, impulso sus pies hacia atrás y luego adelante y llego justo a la otra orilla,

-Fanfarrón…- musite y se hoyo la risa de Fangs, invisible, desde la otra orilla

Di 5 pasos hacia atrás (poor si las moscas) y entonces corrí hacia la orilla y salte al igual que el… solo que excedí la distancia y mi pase + o –2 Km. de la distancia donde tenia planeado aterrizar… oía los Pazos de Fangs acercándose a donde estaba yo. Con agilidad, salté hacia la rama de su lado, aterrizando en silencio otra vez en la parte redonda de mis al suelo sigilosamente y corri hacia donde estaba el… lo asuste.

-¿Estuvo bueno?- le pregunté, mi respiración se aceleró con excitación.

-Muy bueno.- Sonrió orgulloso, pero su tono casual no coincidió con la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?-

-Concéntrate, Winry- estamos en una salida de cacería.-

-Oh, cierto.- Asentí. -Cacería. —

-Sígueme… si puedes.- Sonrió abiertamente, y echó a correr.

Lo perseguí con todas mis energías, pero era muy rápido, en un momento el comienza a correr mas rápido y me adelanto, noto que se detiene, pero yo sigo corriendo, y me detengo y miro a la dirección donde estaba el.

-"Winy-BlackWolf"- llamó secamente, su voz incluso, ociosa. No pude oír nada más; se había detenido.

Brevemente lo consideré un motín.

Pero, con un suspiro, salté tranquilamente a su lado, unas cien yardas atrás. Lo miré expectante. Él estaba sonriendo, con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Querías quedarte en el país?- preguntó divertido. - ¿O tenías planeado continuar hasta Xing esta tarde?-

-Así está bien-, asentí.-¿adonde vamos?-

-tu a cazar, yo a sentarme bajó una palmera y ver como luchas contra tu cena…- me dijo bromeando

Fangs dio un medio giro a la derecha y continuo corriendo…yo lo seguí hasta el bosque, allí encontré alces… 5 para ser exacta, Fangs, como prometió que aria…se sentó bajo una palmera y me observo cazar a uno de ellos, primero seleccione mi presa, de las 5 2 eran machos, 2 hembras y uno de ellos; una la cría, seleccioné al macho, el mas grande, era de un color marrón , mezclado con gris y astas largas, que le daban la apariencia de que era un alce muy fuerte… aullé, para mostrar mi presencia y anunciarle al macho, que fue seleccionado, el alce me miro con sus ojos rojos, volteó para quedar frente, a frente, yo estaba mostrando mi forma original, ante aquel monstruo "ojirojo" que pronto se convertiría en mi almuerzo, sentí un frenesí, que me impulso a atacar, corrí hacia el alce, y este me imito, bajo su cabeza y me embistió, me empujo con tanta fuerza que me "estampo" contra el tronco de un árbol, mi espalda me dolía, tenia los ojos cerrados cuando los abrí el alce estaba por atacarme, movió la cabeza en signo de que planeaba embestirme de nuevo, esquivé su ataque, por lo que golpeo su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y callo noqueado; esta era mi oportunidad, me acerque con cautela a el,y le mordí el cuello con mucha fuerza, mis mandíbulas se cerraron fácilmente en el punto preciso donde se concentraba el flujo del dientes eran como navajas de acero; cortaron la piel y la grasa como si no estuvieran ahí y luego de hacer eso; la sangre del animal caía en mi boca como si este solo estuviera lleno de eso…caía sobre mi lengua y automáticamente se dirigía a mi garganta… y de ahí ya no conozco el rumbo que hacia, pero debo admitir que… el dolor/ardor/sed desapareció. El sabor no era el correcto, pero la sangre era caliente y húmeda. Los esfuerzos del alce por liberarse fueron cada vez más débiles y sus gritos se ahogaron.

El alce estuvo terminado, vació, solo que ahora comenzaba a sentir otra cosa… Hambre e hice otra cosa con el cuerpo abrí mi mandíbula una vez mas y...

Fangs corrió hacia mí, y yo empujé el esqueleto en repugnancia. ¿Cómo podía seguir Hambrienta después de eso?

Me levante en una fracción de segundo. Fangs se acerco con los ojos en blanco y me dijo:

-Creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor.- Al verme, estaba toda sucia, mi cabello enredado y manchado, mi saco blanco manchado con sangre y rasgado. Que yo lo recuerde, antes no regresaba de cacería luciendo así se nota que no hago esto hace tiempo.

-Lo hiciste perfectamente bien,- me aseguró. -Es sólo que… fue mucho más dificultoso ver para mí de lo que había pensado.-

-Tonto.-

-Lo sé, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Aunque, me gusta los nuevos detalles de tu saco.-

Cambié el tema. -¿Por qué todavía estoy sedienta?-

-Porque eres joven.-

Hice una mueca. -tenemos la misma edad.-

-la misma edad pero yo ya tengo + experiencia que tu en cacerías…-me dijo... pasándose de listo¬¬

-toushe idiota-

-¿que dijiste?-

-toushe capitan-salí corriendo


End file.
